Bullet Bill Catching
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Yoshi usually head to the Donut Plains to play frisbee, but tonight, they decide to play a little quirky spot... called Bullet Bill Catching.


**Bullet Bill Catching**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosauru**s

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sigh happily) Isn't it so pleasant and nice outside, Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: (snicker) I thought you hated Autumn.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I do, but you have to admit, some days and nights are just perfect for the moment, you know?

Disclaimer: Like grooming your dog? Or walking your cat? Or playing more games like Super Metroid on your "prized" SNES? Or staying on the cursed Internet for all day long-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (frowns) Hey, shut up! I don't like the Internet.

Disclaimer: (smirk) Really?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (crosses arms together) Really.

Disclaimer: (grin) Really really?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sighs, nods head) Really really?

Disclaimer: (devious grin) Really really really-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I GET THE POINT!! (sigh) The point is, Mr. Disclaimer-With-No-Brain... I just don't like the Internet. At all.

Disclaimer: (snicker) Says you. Hehehehe- (**SMACK**) Owww!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (places away frying pan) I always have this in handy. And since the Disclaimer is too stupid to say anything, ladies and gentlemen, I shall be the disclaimer. That's right - I'm now both an author AND a disclaimer! (clears throat) Mario, Yoshi, and the Bullet Bill belong to Nintendo. Enjoy the fanfic, folks!

PS: Speaking of Bullet Bills, for the sake of safety within my fanfiction, none of the Bullet Bills used in the story were seriously hurt or injured.

* * *

The Donut Plains. The fine, peaceful, grassy plains that was the perfect spot for a picnic. And ironically, true to its name, donuts populated the rural area, its simplicity being the main attraction. Not to mention, the National Park made in honor of its clean, nature friendly environment.

Mario and Yoshi would always come here whenever they wanted to have a little game of frisbee. But today was not frisbee day. And it was not today, either. It was tonight. And tonight, on this cool but reasonable Saturday, the two were having a little game of... catch the Bullet Bill!

"All right, Yoshi, are you ready?" Mario asked as he got the black-colored Bullet Bill loaded into the cannon.

Yoshi nodded, giving Mario a thumbs up sign. "Ready when you are, Mario!" The green, plucky Yoshisaurus was several feet away on the green grass, a brownish glove in his right hand as he prepared to catch the Bullet Bill.

mario grinned, and he set the cannon, aiming at the sky. BOOM!! The Bullet Bill was fired off, and it hurdled into the sky, heading towards the rest as it came back down to the earth from the bright dark sky. Yoshi got into position as he moved twenty feet towards the west, stepping a few inches back to the north as he jumped up and caught the Bullet Bill with his glove, coming back down. He laughed as the Bullet Bill then exploded, covering the dinosaur in smoke as he laughed. Mario grinned, and he prepared to load another one.

"This-a one will surely give him a good-a blast," Mario muttered to himself with glee as he started chuckling, putting some of his extra firepower into the cannon, via his own red fireballs. As the balls of fire lit up the cannon with energy, mario ducked onto the dirt-paved path and covered his ears with both of his gloved hands as the cannon aimed towards the east, aiming at one of the white stars in the night blue sky.

Yoshi positioned himself to catch the Bullet Bill, grinning with confidence as the cannon fired the missile, sending it into the air. _Yoshi chuckled as he thought to himself, Hehehe... I'll give Mario a REAL surprise when I catch this baby..._

As Yoshi started running towards the nearby fresh water lake, the Bullet Bill came back down, heading towards one of the different colored bricks along the grassy meadow. Yoshi saw this, and he ran towards the red-colored brick, which was the prime object of the Bullet Bill. As the Bullet Bill came faster and faster, Yoshi slid on his stomach, managing to reach the red brick in time and using his long, red tongue to catch the Bullet Bill, spitting it out and then placing it in his glove. Yoshi glanced down to see that the Bullet Bill had only thirteen seconds before it exploded. Yoshi grinned, and he ran towards Mario, chucking the Bullet Bill with seven seconds left. Yoshi smirked as he watched the Bullet Bill head towards Mario, who continued chuckling with glee as he thought he got Yoshi.

"... Five... four... three... two... one..." Yoshi continued as he counted his fingers, looking up after the last second and witnessing the big explosion that shortly followed after the Bullet Bill collided into Mario.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!!**_

Yoshi went from a smirk to a grin, and he fell on his back, bursting into laughter as he started rolling on the blade-like grass. Mario coughed, completely covered in the smoke that formed after the explosion, his left eye twitching as he watched Yoshi laugh his head off. The red-capped plumber sighed as he tried to stand up, but failed and fell flat on his stomach, groaning in pain from the explosion.

**THE END**


End file.
